FwPC32
' '''in the English dub, is the 32nd episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure.' Synopsis Following from the previous episode, the Seeds of Darkness revived the Dark King. The next morning Nagisa's alarm sounded, but she just turned it off. Porun woke up and tried waking Nagisa, but she was still sleeping. Then Nagisa's mom came in and also tried waking her up. After that Ryouta came, He wanted to get back the ruler he borrowed her, but Nagisa was in bad mood and did cobra twist to him, making Porun laugh. After they were alone, Porun started whining, that he wants to go back to the garden of light, but Nagisa's mom invited her breakfast. Then Porun tried waking up Mepple, but he was sleeping. Meanwhile, at the table, Nagisa and Ryouta were arguing. Porun slashed Omupu card and asked to play, but he said, that he is only preparing his meals. Porun slashed other cards, and he managed to talk them into playing, but he was too loud, so Nagisa went to get him quiedt. Later, on their way to school, Nagisa and Honoka started talking, and Mipple said, that without the Prism Hopeish they are unable to travel between the gardens of Light and Rainbows. Then Honoka says, that if they ask Porun about the guardian, he might know something, since he can see future. Mipple said, that it might work. And then Nagisa realised, that they are late. Meanwhile, at the Mansion of Darkness, Ryuichiro, Shouko and Hidehiko tried questioning the guardian about the stones, but he said, that he doesn't knows anything. Then Shouko said, she'll go to the Pretty Cure. Later, after school, the girls tried asking Porun about the guardian, and he mentioned talking bird. Meanwhile, Guardian was all alone at the cage with the bird, and said for him to help and break out of the cage, so he can eat apples on the table. The bird tried using his beak to break out, but he just hurted it. Then Porun said "mouth hurts". Nagisa asked Porun, what will be for dinner today, and Porun said, that it's hamburger. Nagisa said, that her mom mentioned it this morning. Nagisa asked, what will she have for breakfast tommorrow, and for lunch. Honoka told her to get serious. Then Porun saw a rainbow on the magaine, and tried to use it to return to the garden of light. Then Honoka asked, where would Porun like to go to cheer up, and Porun said, that he wants to go to the festival. Nagisa tried saying, that the festival is over, but Porun started crying. They took him to the place where the festival was to show, that there is nobody there. Porun said, that he wants to go back to the garden of light, and Nagisa got an idea. She took him to the amusement park. When they were riding the ferris wheel, Nagisa an Honoka remembered the events of episode 1, when they became Pretty cure for the first time. They were having fun, when Porun felt the dark presence. Zakenna possessed the the dinosaur carousel. The girls landed and saw Shouko. She tried asking, where are the power of the stones, but then she transformed into Regine. She threw Nagisa's bag where Porun was, making him cry. Then the girls transformed into Pretty Cure. They were fighting, and Regine said, that they have revived the Dark King. Then she tried attacking Porun, but the Cures said, that he is their friend. She called friends useless. Then Porun, seeing the whole battle, started crying and gave the new Rainbow Bracelets to Pretty Cure. They used Rainbow Storm and defeated Zakenna. The next morning, Porun woke Nagisa up early in the morning and since they are friends, he can ask selfish things, so he asked her to take him to the festival again. Major Events Characters﻿ *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Regine *Juna *Belzei Gertrude *Misumi Rie *Misumi Ryouta *Dark King *Wisdom *Zakenna Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes